


Dashing

by ladygabe



Series: Side Quests: Critical Role Ficlets [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Episode: c02e008 The Gates of Zadash, Ficlet, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 17:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20782712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygabe/pseuds/ladygabe
Summary: A missing scene between Molly and Caleb at the end of Episode 8: Gates of Zadash, where Molly notices Caleb’s sudden clean state.





	Dashing

**Author's Note:**

> I just finished Episode 08 last night and was disappointed that Molly didn’t say anything about Caleb getting cleaned by Enchanter Pumat Sol. So I fixed it! 
> 
> I’m a new fan, so **PLEASE NO SPOILERS IN THE COMMENTS!**

“Aaaaand one for you—“ As Mollymauk turned to hand Caleb a cup of mulled wine he stopped abruptly, blinking twice in quick succession. 

“What?” Caleb asked, discomforted by the scarlet gaze suddenly transfixed on him. 

“You are very ... clean,” Molly noted, arm still half-outstretched between them. 

With a huff, Caleb snatched the wine from him and took a draught. “I do not always smell like I rolled in gnoll shite, you know,” he grumbled. “I do know how to bathe.”

“Ah.” Molly made an apologetic movement with his now free hand, tongue seeming to be caught for a moment. “I only meant — it is a good look. Quite dashing.”

Caleb found himself unable to find words of his own as the tiefling promptly turned on his heel and walked away, catching up with the rest of the group. As Caleb slowly followed, he found himself replaying each minute detail of their brief conversation in his mind, trying to puzzle out what exactly had just occurred.


End file.
